Ja, ty i ten trzeci
by lunatic.jg
Summary: Jane żałuje, że nie wyznała Maurze co do niej czuje. Czy teraz jest już za późno? T bardziej dla bezpieczeństwa niż z potrzeby.
1. Chapter 1

Jane wzięła kieliszek wina, które sobie przed chwilą nalała i skierowała się do sypialni.

Zanim poznała Maure piła wino może ze dwa razy w całym swoim życiu. A dziś nalała je z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Dziś, skoro nie mogła mieć przy sobie "prawdziwej" Maury, musiała otoczyć się substytutami, które sprawią, że będzie czuła bliskość przyjaciółki. Jej ulubione wino było jedną z tych rzeczy.

Gdy dotarła do swojego pokoju, położyła kieliszek na nocnym stoliku i podeszła do szafy. Znalezienie tego czego tam szukała nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Wzięła pidżamę, którą lekarka zostawiła u niej po ostatnim nocowaniu i położyła ją na łóżku. Z szafki nocnej wyciągnęła zdjęcie i położyła je na pidżamie.

Maura nie wiedziała o istnieniu tego zdjęcia. Nikt, poza Jane o nim nie wiedział. Zostało zrobione tamtego wieczora gdy kończyły maraton na własną rękę. Jej matka uparła się żeby "upamiętnić tę chwilę" i kazała im ustawić się do zdjęcia. Pamięta, że obróciła się do aparatu tylko dlatego, że Maura objęła ją w pasie i delikatnie przesunęła, tak żeby brunetka stała przodem do matki. Jane była tak odurzona bliskością przyjaciółki, że mimo całej nienawiści, którą darzyła zdjęcia, nie była w stanie wznieść sprzeciwu.

To właśnie ten moment uwieczniło zdjęcie. Gdy obejmujące się kobiety spojrzały na siebie. W tych spojrzeniach można było dostrzec czystą miłość.

Gdy jej matka dała jej aparat, żeby wywołała zdjęcia, Jane jak zwykle zaczęła marudzić, ale ostatecznie zrobiła to o co prosiła ją Angela. Nigdy wcześniej nie była tak wdzięczna za wykonanie prośby matki. Wiedziała, że gdyby kobieta odkryła to zdjęcie, wszystko byłoby dla niej jasne. Od tamtej pory zdjęcie spoczywało w szufladzie i Jane wyciągała je za każdym razem gdy tęskniła za Maurą. Zawsze gdy na nie patrzyła, wiedziała, że powinna zrobić pierwszy krok, ale bała się. Bała się, że jeśli im nie wyjdzie straci Maure na zawsze. Bała się co powiedzą inni. Co powie jej rodzina. Bała się, że Maura wcale nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć i wyśmieje jej wyznanie.

Choć wszyscy mieli ją za nieustraszoną, gdy chodziło o uczucia, bała się tak wielu rzeczy. Teraz wiedziała już, że to był błąd. W życiu jej przyjaciółki pojawił się mężczyzna i Jane nie mogła tego znieść. Jednocześnie miała ją i traciła dla kogoś innego. Wiedziała, że teraz wszystko się między nimi zmieni i było już za późno żeby to zatrzymać.

Maura kochała kogoś innego.

Jane potrząsnęła głową i podeszła do komputera by włączyć piosenkę, którą odkryła wracając do domu, a która doskonale oddawała jej uczucia. Usiadła na łóżku, delektując się zapachem dr Isles na jej pidżamie, sącząc jej ulubione wino i spoglądając na zdjęcie wsłuchała się w słowa piosenki, zanurzając się we wspomnieniach dzisiejszego popołudnia.

**My life is brilliant.  
>My love is pure.<br>I saw an angel.  
>Of that I'<strong>**m sure.  
>She smiled at me on the subway.<br>She was with another man.**

_Jane zobaczyła męskie dłonie, kierujące się w stronę ramion Maury. Jej pierwszym odruchem, który powstrzymywała całą siłą woli, było odtrącenie ich i przyciągnięcie blondynki bliżej siebie by żadne ręce poza jej nie mogły nigdy dosięgnąć lekarki._

_Maura podniosła głowę i kolejną rzeczą, którą zobaczyła brunetka były usta mężczyzny zmierzające w stronę ust patologa. _

_Detektyw odwróciła wzrok, nie dlatego, że krępował ją widok jej całującej się przyjaciółki, lecz dlatego, że nie mogła znieść, że to nie ona ją całuje. Spojrzała na parę ponownie dopiero gdy usłyszała głos Marka._

_- Witaj kochanie_

_- Witaj - odpowiedziała Maura - Co tu robisz?_

_Jane nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na nadinterpretacje. To znaczy nigdy, jeśli chodziło o pracę. Jednak robiła to zawsze gdy była świadkiem spotkania tej pary. To była jedyna rzecz, która w tych momentach chroniła ją przed pogrążeniem się w rozpaczy._

_Tym razem, ratowała ją myśl, że wyczuła w pytaniu Maury coś na kształt niechęci... nutkę zawodu, że przeszkadza jej i Jane._

_- Byłem na dole, bo chciałem zabrać Cię na lunch, ale powiedzieli mi, że poszłaś tutaj, zanieść jakieś dokumenty, więc jestem..._

_- Och przepraszam Cię, ale umówiłam się już na lunch z Jane._

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na brunetkę. Kobieta nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Mark darzył ją podobnymi uczuciami, do tych, które sama odczuwała wobec niego._

_- Nie sądzisz, że lunch z chłopakiem jest ważniejszy niż lunch z.. przyjaciółką. - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z delikatną ironią wyłapaną jedynie przez Jane. Czyżby Mark wiedział co naprawdę czuła?_

_Brunetka nienawidziła się za to co miała teraz powiedzieć, ale wiedziała, że musi to zrobić. Maura była szczęśliwa z Markiem i Jane nie chciała być przyczyną ich sprzeczek_

_- Mark ma rację. - Uśmiechnęła się - Ja zresztą i tak mam jeszcze mnóstwo papierkowej roboty._

_- Jesteś pewna Jane? - Czyżby usłyszała w głosie Maury smutek?_

_- Jasne. - Mimo, że czuła, iż w środku zaczyna pożerać ją czarna dziura, na jej twarzy wciąż gościł pogodny uśmiech. - Wyskoczymy gdzieś innym razem._

_Kobiety patrzyły na siebie, milcząc. Obie chciały coś powiedzieć i obie nie wiedziały jak to zrobić. W końcu ciszę przerwał Mark._

_- Idziemy? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony_

_- Słucham? - głos mężczyzny przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości - Tak, chyba tak._

_Gdy Maura wstała Mark splótł ich dłonie i pociągnął blondynkę w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przy drzwiach Maura obróciła głowę by uśmiechnąć się do wpatrującej się w nią z tęsknotą przyjaciółki._

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you.**

Jane zapłakała cicho.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Ona nie płacze. Jest silna.

- Silna i głupia - powiedziała sama do siebie przez łzy - Dlaczego nigdy nie dałam nam szansy? Och, Maura - zapłakała wpatrując się w zdjęcie - Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałam Ci jak Cię kocham? Jak uwielbiam kiedy paplasz jak Wikipedia i nie radzisz sobie z innymi ludźmi. Jak tęsknię za każdym twoim dotykiem i spojrzeniem gdy nie ma Cię w pobliżu. Jak każdy twój uśmiech sprawia, że cały świat  
>wydaje się wolny od zbrodni, bo jak ktoś mógłby zabijać gdy ty się uśmiechasz. Jak zasypiam i budzę się myśląc tylko o Tobie.<p>

**But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you<br>**

Jane zapłakała głośniej i wtuliła twarz i pidżamę Maury.

- I will never be with you - powtórzyła za piosenkarzem.

* * *

><p>Nienawidzę smutnych zakończeń, dlatego z całą pewnością ten fik będzie kontynuowany. Mam już napisany ogólny zarys wydarzeń, muszę jeszcze tylko dopracować szczegóły, więc pewnie reszta pojawi się niedługo.<p>

Gwoli ścisłości. Postaci nie należą do mnie, lecz do stacji TNT i Tess Gerritsen, a piosenka "You're beautiful" to własność James'a Blunta.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark i Maura siedzieli w przytulnej restauracji do której mężczyzna równo miesiąc temu zaprosił blondynkę na pierwszą randkę. To była ich mała rocznica, którą Mark chciał uczcić by zrobić swojej ukochanej przyjemność. Wieczór jednak nie potoczył się zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Lekarka już od 20 minut nie odezwała się ani słowem, jedynie od czasu do czasu kiwając głową w reakcji na to co mówił bruneta. Co gorsza zdawało się, że nie ma pojęcia co ta data dla nich oznaczała. Prezent i kwiaty przyjęła z uprzejmym "dziękuję", a faktu, że siedzieli w ICH restauracji wydawała się nie zauważać.

- Maura? - milczenie kobiety zaczęło denerwować Marka - Maura, co ci jest?

Głos mężczyzny sprawił, że blondynka otrząsnęła się ze swoich myśli. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu zamyśliłam się.

- O czym myślałaś? - Mark chciał złapać ją za rękę, którą Maura odruchowo cofnęła.

- O pracy.

Maura nie umiała kłamać, zaskoczyło ją więc z jaką łatwością udawało jej się mówić te półkłamstwa komuś z kim zaczęła się angażować w związek.

- O pracy? - nawet nie próbował ukrywać zdziwienia. Byli razem, na romantycznej kolacji, a jedyne o czym myślała jego ukochana były morderstwa - Macie jakąś ciężką sprawę?

- Nie, po pro... - kobieta nie miała szansy skończyć. Przerwał jej histeryczny śmiech Marka.

- No tak oczywiście. - spojrzał na nią gniewnie - Nie musisz kończyć, wiem o kim myślisz.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, gdy w końcu mężczyzna zapytał ze smutkiem.

- Wiesz z czym związana jest dzisiejsza data?

Spojrzał na nią badawczo.

Maura dobrze wiedziała. Dzisiaj była 4 rocznica. Równo 4 lata temu poznała swoją przyjaciółkę, detektyw Jane Rizzoli. To dlatego była taka zamyślona. Czuła, że powinna, tak jak w poprzednich latach, świętować ten dzień z brunetką idąc do jakiejś niecodziennej restauracji, zamawiając najbardziej niespotykane potrawy (przynajmniej w przypadku Jane były one niespotykane), by ostatecznie wylądować w domu jednej z nich, oglądając ulubione filmy i zasypiając przytulone na kanapie.

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Markowi nie mogło o to chodzić. Spojrzała z ciekawością na mężczyznę i zobaczyła ból w jego oczach.

- Równo miesiąc temu byliśmy tu na pierwszej randce. Uznałem, że miło by było uczcić tą małą rocznicę.

Kobieta rozejrzała się.

- Och - Maura poczuła się głupio. Już chciała przepraszać Marka gdy usłyszała kolejny wybuch zranionego śmiechu.

- "Och"? Naprawdę, Maura? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - mężczyzna gestem poprosił kelnera do stolika - To nie ma sensu. Nie mogę z nią konkurować.

- Słucham? - zapytała zdziwiona - Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

- Proszę cię Maura, oboje wiemy, że jesteś niesamowicie inteligentna, więc nie udawaj naiwnej - Mark dostrzegł zdziwienie w oczach Maury, co jeszcze bardziej go rozgniewało. Podniósł głos tak bardzo, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę pozostałych gości - Och, Maura! Jesteś na randce ZE MNĄ, w dzień NASZEJ rocznicy, a myślisz tylko o NIEJ - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział ze wstrętem. Maura chciała mu przerwać, lecz on podniósł rękę, dając jej znać by zamilkła i kontynuował - Wykręcasz się od lunchów ze mną, żeby pójść z NIĄ. Po pracy? Wychodzisz z NIĄ! Jezu, ONA nawet nocuje u Ciebie częściej niż ja. Powiedz mi Maura, pieprzysz się z nią? - Kobieta chciała mu przerwać, ale nie pozwolił jej - To by wiele wyjaśniało. Ja jestem dla was jakąś nic nieznaczącą przykrywką, żeby świat nie dowiedział się o waszym wstrętnym "związku". Boże, nigdy nie sądziłem, że kobieta Twojego pokroju może okazać się tak zimną suką.

Blondynka nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Czuła wstręt i nienawiść do tego mężczyzny. Jak mogła w ogóle rozważać zakochanie się w kimś takim. To co insynuował, to co powiedział... Jak mógł w ogóle tak pomyśleć. Ona i Jane były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, dlatego były tak blisko.

Dlatego spędzały razem każdą wolną chwilę.

Dlatego Maura uwielbiała gdy Jane trzymała ją w objęciach.

Dlatego czuła radosne podniecenie gdy widziała policjantkę.

Dlatego...

"Czy ja ją kocham?", pomyślała Maura.

- Przepraszam pana, ale wydaje mi się, że powinien pan wyjść - Do ich stolika podeszła menedżerka restauracji. Jej głos był stanowczy i pełen niechęci.

- Tak, też tak sądzę - odpowiedział rozgniewany Mark wstając z krzesła. Zanim wyszedł z restauracji rzucił jeszcze ironicznie - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy.

Menedżerka odwróciła się w stronę Maury, po twarzy której zaczęły spływać łzy. Była skonfundowana przez nowo odkryte uczucia i upokorzona sceną, którą odegrał Mark przed klientami restauracji.

- Nic pani nie jest? - Zapytała menedżerka, pocieszająco kładąc rękę na ramieniu lekarki.

- Nie wiem

- Może coś pani podać? Może życzyłaby sobie pani herbaty? - Maura tylko pokręciła głową -Więc może chce pani żeby po kogoś zadzwonić?

"Jane" pomyślała Maura. Jedyne czego w tej chwili pragnęła to być przy Jane, znaleźć się w jej pocieszającym objęciu i wysłuchiwać wszystkich przekleństw kierowanych w stronę Marka. Jednak tym razem to nie było takie proste. "Co mam jej powiedzieć? Nie mogę skłamać, ale czy jestem gotowa przyznać prawdę chociaż przed samą sobą? Co jeśli Jane nie czuje tego samego?"

- ... prowadzić w takim stanie.

- Przepraszam - Maura zarumieniła się, zawstydzona tym, że przestała zwracać uwagę na słowa tej uprzejmej kobiety - Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna gdyby mogła mi pani zamówić taksówkę i ktoś przyniósłby mi rachunek.

- Nasz kierowca zawiezie panią gdzie tylko sobie pani zażyczy, a kolacja jest na koszt firmy. To był dla pani ciężki wieczór, chociaż tyle mogę zrobić.

- Dziękuję bardzo - powiedziała Maura wstając z krzesła i uścisnąwszy dłoń menedżerki dodała - Przepraszam, za to... za tę scenę, którą... Przepraszam - z tymi słowami skierowała się do wyjścia.

Menedżerka spoglądała na wychodzącą lekarkę ze współczuciem. Mimo, że dr Isles jej nie kojarzyła, ona znała ją już od jakiegoś czasu.

Eva była wspaniałym menadżerem, dlatego że zawsze obserwowała klientów i rzadko kiedy oni sami o tym wiedzieli. Obserwowała ich by zawsze szybko i sprawnie zapewnić im to czego potrzebowali.

Dlatego Eva dobrze znała dr Isles.

Pierwszy raz przyszła tu razem z detektyw Rizzoli z bostońskiej policji. Kobieta od razu uznała, że tworzą wspaniałą parę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała ludzi, którzy wyglądali na bardziej zakochanych niż te dwie gdy patrzyły sobie w oczy.

Widziała je tu jeszcze kilka razy i mimo, że nigdy nie okazywały sobie publicznie uczuć, Eva nie wątpiła, że są razem. Jakież więc było jej zdziwienie gdy pewnego razy, miesiąc temu, lekarka przekroczyła próg restauracji pod rękę z mężczyzną.

Menedżerka nie mogła uwierzyć, nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby nie to, że para pocałowała się na jej oczach.

Dr Isles i det. Rizzoli stanowiły dla niej parę idealną.

Gdy szła na randkę marzyła o spotkaniu kogoś kto wyzwoliłby w niej takie uczucia jak między tymi kobietami. Dlatego nie mogła uwierzyć co takiego spowodowało ich rozstanie. Co mogło rozdzielić coś co wydawało się jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach.

A to co usłyszała dziś?

Co to oznaczało?

Że te dwie nigdy nie były razem?

Czy to w ogóle było możliwe?

Najwidoczniej tak i choć bardzo współczuła lekarce upokorzenia, które na pewno odczuwała, miała nadzieję, że to wydarzenie spowoduje, że kobieta zrozumie to co zapewne rozumieli wszyscy wokół nich.

Że miłością jej życia z całą pewnością jest ciemnowłosa policjantka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Przepraszam za poślizg z wrzuceniem ostatniej części, ale miniony tydzień był dość szalony i zabrakło mi czasu.**

**Jak już pisałam nie lubię smutnych zakończeń, więc wszystko wyszło przesłodzone.**

**Piosenka, która pojawia się w tej części to "Falling for you" Colbie Caillat. To nie miał być aż tak muzyczny fik, ale najwidoczniej to jest silniejsze ode mnie.**

* * *

><p>Maura wciąż siedziała, w samochodzie należącym do restauracji, który stał już na podjeździe przed jej domem, trzymając rękę na klamce.<p>

Nie chciała być teraz sama. Chciała być z Jane. Bała się tylko tego jak jej przyjaciółka zareaguje na to wszystko.

Co jeśli brunetka wcale nie czuje tego samego? Co jeśli ją odtrąci, nie będzie chciała dłużej się z nią przyjaźnić, bo jej uczucia wydadzą się jej niewłaściwe, nieodpowiednie, odrzucające, wstrętne?

A jeśli Jane nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, ale zgodzi się wciąż być jej przyjaciółką? Jak to wpłynie na to co je łączy? Czy Jane zażąda wyznaczenia jakichś granic?

A co jeśli Jane też ją kocha?

"Nie", pomyślała Maura, "Zbyt dużo pytań! Przecież ja nie zgaduje, więc skąd te wszystkie "co jeśli"? To musi się skończyć i jest na to tylko jeden sposób."

- Wiem, że to nadużycie z mojej strony, ale czy mógłby mnie pan zawieźć w jeszcze jedno miejsce - zapytała kierowcę.

Mężczyzna obrócił się do niej z uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Oczywiści. Szefowa poleciła bym odwiózł panią gdziekolwiek pani zechce. Więc dokąd jedziemy?

Maura oparła się wygodniej o siedzenie i podała kierowcy adres Jane.

* * *

><p>- Mam na panią zaczekać? - kierowca zapytał lekarkę gdy ta wysiadał z auta.<p>

Co jeśli Jane ją znienawidzi, wyrzuci z mieszkania i nie będzie chciała nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy? "Nie zgaduj, sprawdzaj", pomyślała i odpowiedziała mężczyźnie z uśmiechem.

- Nie, mam nadzieję, że będę mogła tu zostać. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

Kobieta zamknęła drzwi i ruszyła w stronę mieszkania przyjaciółki. W oknie sypialni dostrzegła delikatne światło lampki nocnej. "Czyżby Jane nie mogła spać?".

Podeszła do drzwi i delikatnie zapukała. Ze środka dochodziła delikatna muzyka i... Nie, to nie mógł być płacz. Jane nie płacze. Prawie... Ale co takiego mogło się stać by doprowadzić twardą detektyw Rizzoli do łez? Maura nie kłopotała się dłużej pukaniem Jeśli jej przyjaciółce coś jest, musi jej jak najszybciej pomóc. Wyciągnęła z torebki zapasowy klucz do mieszkania Jane, otworzyła drzwi i cicho weszła do środka. Skierowała się w stronę sypialni.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>****I saw your face in a crowded place, **

Coraz wyraźniej słyszała słowa dobrze znanej jej piosenki i coraz mniej z tego rozumiała. Czy to możliwe żeby jej przyjaciółka płakała z powodu złamanego serca?

**And I don't know what to do,  
>'Cause I'll never be with you.<strong>

Maura stanęła w drzwiach sypialni Jane i zobaczyła zapłakaną brunetkę siedzącą na środku łóżka z twarzą wtuloną w pidżamę, która bez wątpienia należała do niej. Już miała się odezwać gdy usłyszała głos policjantki.

- Silna i głupia. Dlaczego nigdy nie dałam nam szansy? Och, Maura. Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałam Ci jak Cię kocham? Jak kocham kiedy paplasz jak wikipedia i nie radzisz sobie z innymi ludźmi. Jak tęsknię za każdym twoim dotykiem i spojrzeniem gdy nie ma Cię w pobliżu. Jak każdy twój uśmiech sprawia, że cały świat wydaje się wolny od zbrodni, bo jak ktoś mógłby zabijać gdy ty się uśmiechasz. Jak zasypiam i budzę się myśląc tylko o Tobie.

Blondynka nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jane naprawdę ją kochała. Kochała ją i myślała, że ona, Maura, nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. Gdyby nie to jak łamiący serce był obraz przed nią, lekarka roześmiałaby się z naiwności przyjaciółki.

- I will never be with you - usłyszała łkanie Jane.

Nie mogła dłużej pozwolić Jane tak cierpieć. Cicho podeszła do laptopa i szybko znalazła piosenkę, którą usłyszała jakiś czas temu.

Gdy tylko w pokoju zaczęła rozbrzmiewać nowa melodia Jane przerażona obróciła się w stronę komputera i zamarła. Szybko wytarła łzy z twarzy. Jak dużo usłyszała Maura? Czy mogła usłyszeć jej wyznanie? A jeśli je usłyszała to co zamierza zrobić?

- Maura? Co Ty tu robisz? Myślałam, ze jesteś z Markiem? - zapytała niepewnie Jane.

- _I don't know but I think I maybe fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. __Maybe I should keep this to myself_ - Maura zaczęła śpiewać razem z piosenkarką, z każdym słowem zbliżając się do brunetki.

Jane zamurowało. Maura nie mogła mieć na myśli tego co detektyw myślała, że ma na myśli, prawda?

Lekarka stanęła tuż przed przyjaciółką i wzięła jej dłonie w swoje.

- Maura... - Jane sama nie wiedziała co chce powiedzieć, jednak blondynka wyswobodziła ją z tego kłopotu składając na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.

- _So I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

Jane nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęścia. Tuż przed nią stała kobieta jej marzeń, która właśnie ją pocałowała i praktycznie wyznała jej miłość.

Twarz brunetki rozjaśnił wielki uśmiech, gdy przyciągnęła przyjaciółkę tak by ta mogła usadowić się na jej kolanach. Maura roześmiała się, a po jej twarzy spłynęła łza szczęścia. Jane nachyliła się nad blondynką i delikatnie zaczęła całować ślad wytyczony przez łzę. W końcu jej usta spoczęły na ustach drugiej kobiety. Tym razem ich pocałunek był o wiele bardziej namiętny. Czuć w nim było wszystkie tak długo tłumione uczucia. W końcu kobiet rozdzieliły się w poszukiwaniu powietrza.

- A co z Markiem? - Jane zapytała niepewnie po chwili.

Mara uśmiechnęła się smutno i położyła głowę na ramieniu detektyw.

- Mark, najwidoczniej dostrzegł wcześniej to co czujemy do siebie i poczuł się wykorzystany jako "przykrywka" dla nas, więc zrobił scenę, nazwał mnie suką i wyszedł z restauracji. Wydaje mi się, że można to uznać zerwaniem.

- Nazwał cię jak? - Jane patrzyła na nią przez chwilę zszokowana, po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz niepohamowanej wściekłości - Och, niech ja tylko dorwę tego idiotę. Pokaże mu jak powinien zwracać się do kobiety.

Brunetka niebezpiecznie poruszyła ręką w kierunku broni i spróbowała wstać, jednak Maura położyła uspokajająco swoją dłoń na jej i uniemożliwiając jej wstanie powiedziała.

- Nie. Pomyśl, gdyby nie on, pewnie nigdy nie przyznałybyśmy się do naszych uczuć. Nie tłumaczę go. Nie mówię, że jego zachowanie nie było karygodne, ale mimo wszystko jestem mu wdzięczna, że mogę być teraz w Twoich ramionach, czując się bezpieczną i kochaną jak nigdy dotąd. - zakończyła składając na ustach Jane kolejny pocałunek.

Straciły ponad 35 lat swojego życia żeby się odnaleźć. Kolejne cztery zajęło im zrozumienie swoich uczuć. Obie wiedziały, że od teraz nie będą więcej marnowały czasu. Znalazły miłość i nie zamierzały się poddać przeszkodom bo to co je spotkało, inni bez powodzenia szukają całe swoje życie.

**I've been waiting all my life  
>and now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you**


End file.
